Twist of Fate
by HarryHermioneFan123
Summary: Kris chose Matt but what happens when Junior gets hurt. Will her feelings for him return and were they ever really gone? This story is on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as they walked out of the bunk house together. He knew something was up.

"Hey Junior" said Matt a guilty look on his face. Kris had a equally guilty look on her face.

"Something going on between you guys. There's only one reason you wouldn't tell me you broke up with Gillian. So why don't you tell me the truth because I can't deal with guessing anymore." said Junior a look of betrayal on his face.

"Uhh.. Yeah there is something" said Kris walking towards to Junior.

"Thank you" said Junior solemly. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Junior wait" he heard Kris say behind him. He ignored her and continued walking.

"Junior! Just wait wait let me" said Kris.

Junior whipped around and said bitterly "Let you what? Say something? What are you going to say Kris".

Kris looked down "I'm sorry" she said.

He stared at her hurt on his face "Me too" he said before walking away. He jumped in his car and took off.

Kris sighed and looked down frowning.

Junior drove off not caring how fast he was going.

'They were supposed to be his friends. Why didn't they tell him?' he thought.

The look of hurt on his face was replaced by an angry one. He drove faster.

He didn't even see the red light and the last thing he saw was a car coming towards him then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

At Davis

Dani was once again crying over losing RJ. She just couldn't stop breaking down. Every little thing made her break down in tears. That was when the phone rang. Sniffling she went over and answered.

"Is this Dani Davis?" said the voice on the other end.

"Yes this is" said Dani wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Hi I'm Dr.Carter. You were on Junior Davis's emergency contact list. I'm sorry to tell you but he was just involved in a car accident. " said Dr. Carter.

"Oh my god!" said Dani covering her mouth. Her face began to go white. She just lost RJ. She couldn't lose Junior.

"Is he going to be okay?!" gasped out Dani.

"Right now he is in surgery. If you come down you can wait for more info. We're at St. Johnson Hospitial." said the doctor.

"I'll be right there!" said Dani hanging up and grabbing her purse before running out the door. She didn't stop to tell her dad the news.

--

At Raintree

Kris and Matt sat on the couch in the bunkhouse.

"I can't get the look on his face out of my mind" said Kris leaning on Matt.

"I know I feel the same way" said Matt feeling guilty.

"Are you regretting us getting together?" said Kris.

"No I want to be with you regardlous of what Junior thinks. Why are you?" said Matt.

"I uhh... don't know Matt maybe this was a mistake" said Kris.

"No don't say that Kris! We're meant to be together. Junior shouldn't effect that unless you still love him" said Matt looking into her eyes trying to find the truth.

"Matt I.." said Kris before the phone rang. She got up and answered it. What was said next made her drop the phone to the ground.

"Kris what's wrong?" said Matt.

"Junior... Junior was in a car accident. He's in the hospitial" said Kris the color draining from her face her eyes feeled with tears and fear of losing him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What... he was what?" said Matt horror on his face but before he could get another word out. Kris was out the door heading for the car.

"Kris wait up!" said Matt running after her. She quickly jumped in the car and started it. He jumped in the other side. Kris then sped off to the hospital.

They were driving so fast.

"Kris slow down you're going to get us in an accident!" said Matt. Kris glared at him now slowing down until they got to the hospital.

Kris not waiting for Matt hopped out of the car and ran into the hospital.

She then went to the waiting room where she saw Dani in a chair her head in her hands.

Dani then looked up and the saddness in her eyes turned into fury.

"YOU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Dani screamed at Kris.

Before Kris could get out a word Dani continued.

"YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S IN THAT HOSPITAL BED!" Dani said her anger rising.

By then Matt had reached them.

Dani looked as if she would lunge at Kris and attack her at any moment. Before Dani got a chance Matt wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to get free from him.

"Dani calm down!" said Matt not letting go.

Dani then twisted around in his arms to face Matt.

"MATT IT'S HER FAULT ALL OF IT'S HER FAULT SHE'S THE REASON HE'S IN A COMA SHE'S THE REASON HE MAY NEVER WAKE UP!" Dani screamed finally breaking down sobbing into Matt's arms. Matt hugged her tightly his eyes meeting Kris. Her eyes were filled with fear and guilt.

Matt continued Dani tightly while she mumbled "all her fault all her fault".

Kris just sat down and put her head in her hands. Dani was right it was all her fault.


End file.
